It is a well known expedient in the prior art to make elongated extruded plastic members which are applied to and affixed to the backs and the edge portions of casino chairs, other pieces of furniture and other devices, as is shown and illustrated by the early U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,739 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,527,097; 5,118,162; 5,248,186; 2,121,826 and others. These extruded plastic protective devices usually used for the backs of chairs of various types and other furniture and devices have means for enabling them to be affixed in assembled position such as the spaced side flanges as at 11 and 12 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,739. These spaced side flanges require the application of skilled labor for affixing the plastic protective edges into assembled position correctly and accordingly this adds material labor to the manufacturing costs for a given chair, piece of furniture or other device using such protective edge devices.
It is also known in the prior art that a single protective edge can be formed from a plurality of extruded sections of the elastomeric material so that they can be fitted and connected about the portion of the device which requires protection for various reasons, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,831 B1.
Still further, safety bumpers are known in the prior art so formed that they can be fitted and snapped into assembled position around the edge portion of the device for various purposes as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,230.